


pretty boy what's your name

by nonducor



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff i guess?, mark is a disaster gay, renjun is a confident bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonducor/pseuds/nonducor
Summary: mark just wants to talk to renjun but he's sort of a useless gay





	pretty boy what's your name

pretty, was the first thing mark lee thought when he saw the younger. there was no breathtaking beauty, or time stopping as mark watches the boy move. it was simply the way the younger carried himself, snatching the attention of almost everyone in the room. his footsteps are quiet and careful, like that of a ballerina. it’s quite mesmerizing, mark thinks as he watches the boy disappear behind the door and the buzzing begins. mark hears his fellow schoolmates murmuring about him being the new transfer student, the cousin of one of the staff, which certainly helped in securing him a place in the school. he’s not korean, mark learns from one of the sophomores and that his name is renjun. renjun, mark repeats in his mind multiple times, liking the way it sounds so elegant, fitting for the younger. “renjun,” he whispers under his breath, the way it rolls off his tongue feels foreign but it’s a feeling he doesn’t dislike.

__

* * *

the first time they officially cross paths after renjun's appearance in the cafeteria was a week after mark saw renjun in the cafeteria, the boy walking towards mark in the relatively empty hallway. mark finds himself panicking, wondering if he should say hi or simply disregard the boy. he eventually decides on the former, when the younger is about ten steps away from him. renjun lifts his head up and their eyes meet. it turns out, unfortunately, like a cliche fanfiction. mark feels his throat go dry and the corner of renjun’s lips – oh god, renjun’s lips look so pretty, mark thinks to himself – quirk slightly in amusement and with that, renjun walks past him. mark stays frozen for a few seconds, whipping around just in time to see renjun disappearing down the stairs and he wonders what the twitch in the corner of renjun’s lips mean.

* * *

“mark, you’re the most useless gay ever. you see a pretty boy for the first time and you stare? that's it? i swear,” donghyuck swivels around in the chair with his usual dramatic flair, index finger pointed right between mark’s eyes, and he narrows his eyes at mark, “you’re going to end up not being able to talk to him for the rest of the year. single and lonely for the rest of your school life,” the younger declares. mark ignores him, opting to focus on his homework, which donghyuck has been distracting him from the moment he entered mark’s house. mark thinks that it’s alright this way, it’s not as though they know each other or that they are in the same class. renjun is, very technically, simply an attractive stranger. mark doesn’t have a crush on the chinese boy, as opposed to donghyuck’s opinion.

* * *

the second time mark spots the younger is during the open house for the school’s after school activities. mark is walking around with some of his buddies from the student council. he spots renjun from afar and he contemplates going up to say hi. it’s not that weird for a member of the student council to welcome a new schoolmate and show them around the school, right? he had read some of the information from renjun’s file in the student council database, unconsciously memorizing the little details about the chinese boy. he pauses mid step when jaemin from the library club approaching renjun, the latter forming a smile as they converse. mark doesn’t know why but he forces himself to tear his eyes away from the duo, turning away to recruit people into the student council with his other council members. he doesn’t know what the burn in his chest means but he doesn’t think it bodes well.

* * *

marks finds renjun seated right in front of him when he goes to look for donghyuck, the thought about badgering the boy to return his laptop long gone from his mind. the younger has yet to notice him, the loud metal music blasting from his headphones audible from the door where mark stands. the next thing he hears is the scratching of pencil on paper and mark is intrigued, stepping closer to see what the chinese boy is up to. drawn on the sketchbook on the table, is a cartoon character of some sort and mark makes it a point to research about this particular cartoon when he has the time. perhaps he’s just being biased but he finds the artwork beautiful, each stroke enhancing its beauty. he’s about to tap on renjun’s shoulder, to try and initiate a conversation but the door is slammed open loudly. donghyuck enters loudly, and the moment is lost. he mumbles about wanting donghyuck to return his laptop by the end of the day and disappears out of the door before renjun can see him.

* * *

mark spots renjun in the garden during lunch time, sitting all alone with his headphones blasting his usual metal music and mark wonders if he’s made any friends. he seems to constantly find him all alone, except for that one-time jaemin had approached him during the school’s open house. it seems that there’s no one who could disturb them now that they’re all alone, secluded in the quietest corner of the school but nothing that could be good conversation material comes to mind. mark resigns himself to fate, settling down somewhere near the younger but hidden from sight. he finally takes the time to admire the younger’s features. the way renjun’s brows pinch together as he focuses on something on the drawing he’s working on, the way the corner of his lips quirk up in satisfaction at a part he gotten right, the way his nose scrunches up cutely when there is a detail that doesn’t go the way he likes. it’s enchanting, mark thinks, the way renjun’s hair falls just so perfectly and mark finds himself wanting to pet the younger’s hair. which is creepy if he did it without warning, since they haven’t even exchanged a single word. the bell rings loudly, signalling the end of lunch break. mark glances away for only a split second but by the time he looks back at renjun, he is already done with gathering his belongings and he looks at mark. he offers a bow of his head and that quirk of his lips again, and he’s gone. mark stares at the spot renjun sat at earlier, shaking his head and reminding himself to get to class before it gets too late.

* * *

mark snaps out of his daze when someone bumps into him and he tears his eyes away from renjun who’s seated two tables away from him. he doesn’t want to think about fate or coincidence but donghyuck has been screaming about red strings binding two people together ever since he started watching that silly drama of his. he pinches the bridge of his nose, unable to suppress the loud sign that escapes his lips and attracts the stare of the librarian. he bows his head in apology and shakes his head. he should really focus on his homework, is what he tells himself but he can’t help staring at the chinese boy two tables down. an image of them studying together, hands locked under the table as they giggle quietly at something stupid flashes in mark’s mind and he feels his cheeks burning. just what the hell is he imagining? he’s so going to kill donghyuck for forcing him to seat through those dumb romance movies with him. he gathers his items and stands up, accidentally scraping the chair against the floor too loudly. great, he grumbles to himself when everyone stares at him with a frown and he finds renjun looking as well, an amused expression on his face. mark literally runs out of the library after that.

* * *

with the way mark repeatedly fails to start conversations with renjun, the way they finally get to talk is nothing short of a cliché romance fic. they bump into each other around the corner, their belongings scattering all over the floor in their collision. “moomin,” mark blurts out when he sees renjun’s notebook, recognizing the cartoon character, and renjun stares at him for a second before laughter spills over his lips – mark tries not to be mesmerized by the melodic sound and fails – the chinese boy clutching onto his sides as he rolls on the floor. people are giving them weird looks as they walk past but renjun couldn’t be bothered, continuing to roll on the floor for a good minute before standing up again. he manages to keep calm for about five seconds and he’s bursting out into laughter once again. mark doesn’t really mind, because he thinks the sound of renjun’s laughter is beautiful, just like he is. the younger finally calms down minutes later, giggling now and then as he looks at mark.

“weeks after you staring at me and the first thing you actually say is moomin? i can’t dislike a man of culture, but really? you’re funny, mark lee,” renjun has a pretty smile on his face even though the words spilling from his lips are not that pretty, but mark doesn’t think he cares much.

“i saw you drawing it, two weeks ago. at the classroom,” mark adds quickly, not missing the way renjun’s brow quirks up and he’s shrugging his shoulders.

“i figured. i knew someone else was there but i didn’t know you were the spy, lee,” the younger replies, playfulness laced in his tone, and he bends down to pick up his scattered belongings. mark scrambles to help, shoving his books into his bag quickly so he can help renjun with his. a thought pops up in his mind, and he considers the possibility to brush hands with renjun as he hands a book over. it’s horribly cringey, this act of his, but hey, he’ll take whatever he can get. he waits til there’s only two books on the floor and picks up one as renjun picks up the other, holding it over as he holds his breath. renjun glances at the book, then at mark, an amused glint in his eyes and he takes the book over, his smaller hand covering mark’s larger one on purpose as he does so.

“mark lee, class 2b,” renjun reads loudly before handing the book back to mark, whose cheeks burn fiercely. he throws the book into his bag hurriedly, not wanting to look anymore dumber than he already feels. they stare at each other in silence, and mark just wants to dig a hole and hide there for the rest of his life. this is so damn awkward for mark, and he’s pretty sure he’s making the atmosphere more awkward with his fidgeting.

“so, mark lee. are you interested in having lunch together or are you just going to continue stare at me whenever we come across each other?” mark must have looked funny, because renjun bursts out laughing again. “i do notice you, if that’s what you’re wondering about. it’s hard not to, with such a handsome face constantly staring at me. i’ll see you at lunch tomorrow, mark,” renjun says as he disappears again. mark stares at the empty spot where renjun was, a full minute going by before everything sinks in and his lips fall open in a silent scream. jokes on donghyuck. mark got himself a date with a pretty boy despite whatever donghyuck said. he can’t wait to tell his friends about this.

* * *

“you’re still a useless gay, mark lee. point in case? renjun was the one to ask you out for lunch while you stood there and gay-panicked.”

“shut up, donghyuck.”


End file.
